sonypicturesanimationfandomcom-20200215-history
List of villains' defeats
Animated Films *Shaw: During the credits, Shaw is seen tarred and feathered after being beat up by the other animals. He is then hit by Bob and Bobbie's RV while trying to cross the road and tied on the top of it. Bob and Bobbie laugh about this, believing Shaw to be Bigfoot. Scared out of his wits, Shaw screams out in defeat. In Scared Silly, Shaw was tranquilized by Gordy, Ed and Edna were arrested and taken to jail for good and Open Season is back to being illegal. *Tank Evans: Tank is disqualified from the surf off and his trophy gets smashed. However, he reforms at the end of the film. *Reggie Belafonte: Gets betrayed by his assistant, Mikey by taking off his hair and falls onto a surf board. *Fifi: Fifi finally got his hands on it, and presses the button despite warnings from the other characters, only to find the collars all over his body. This resulted to him losing all his fur and redeemed in 3rd film. *Mayor Shelbourne: During the ending credits, he is found and deflated of all his extra pounds and returned to his original weight, before being arrested by Earl for his actions. However, taking advantage that Earl becames distracted for a moment, he jumps into a hole, possibly escaping or simply falling to his possible demise. *FLDSMDFR: Destroyed by his creator, Flint Lockwood. He redeemed in 2nd film. *Doug: Redeemed and join the Maslova Family Circus along with Alistair. *Queen Victoria: Near the end of the film, the other rare animals decide to eat Queen Victoria. *Black Bellamy: Arrested. *Quasimodo Wilson: Freezed by Dracula. During the last scene, he was still stuck and had werewolf puppies playing with his frozen body. *Chester V: Eaten alive by Cheespider. *Bat Cronies: Defeated. *Bela: In the end, Bela tried to kill Johnny, but was stopped and shrunk to a harmless size by Vlad and was grabbed and licked excessively by Wayne's children. *Smiler: Has her teeth broken from being crushed by a giant Virus Bot, then wears braces in the Loser Lounge. *Thaddeus and Rufus: TBA *Hunter: TBA *Herod the Great: TBA Live Actions *Gargamel: He was stuck in New York City powerless and while the Smurfs went back to Smurf Village with victory and no Gargamel to bother him. In 2nd film, At the end when Gargamel blasts off into the air, he and Azrael gets sent back to the castle. They get into a fight and Azrael then attacks Gargamel with his claws. *Azrael: Defeated with Gargamel. In 2nd film, At the end when Gargamel blasts off into the air, he and Azrael gets sent back to the castle. They get into a fight and Azrael then attacks Gargamel with his claws. *Slappy the Dummy: Slappy, in a final attempt at revenge, grabbed Stine and began strangling him, but Stine kicked him, sending Slappy flying into the vortex, cackling madly until he finally vanished inside. Short Films *Skeletons: Gets eaten alive by a puppy. Gallery This is a gallery of various villains from movies, TV series, and video games, who have various defeats, deaths, despairs. Animated films open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-8499.jpg|Hunters' defeat open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-9317.jpg|Shaw's defeat (1st Film) surfsup-disneyscreencaps.com-8963.jpg|Tank Evans' defeat (1st film) Reggie Belafonte .jpg|Reggie Belafonte's defeat open-season2-disneyscreencaps.com-8327.jpg|Fifi's despair cloudy-meatballs-disneyscreencaps.com-9090.jpg|FLDSMDFR's presumed death cloudy-meatballs-disneyscreencaps.com-9788.jpg|Mayor Shelbourne's presumed death Open-season3-disneyscreencaps.com-8526.jpg|Doug's rehabilitation pirates-misfits-disneyscreencaps.com-9519.jpg|Queen Victoria's defeat Pirates-misfits-disneyscreencaps.com-9577.jpg|Black Bellamy's defeat and despair hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-9582.jpg|Quasimodo Wilson's defeat cloudy2-disneyscreencaps.com-8823.jpg|Chester V's minions defeat #1 cloudy2-disneyscreencaps.com-8893.jpg|Chester V's minions defeat #2 cloudy2-disneyscreencaps.com-8894.jpg|Chester V's minions defeat #3 cloudy2-disneyscreencaps.com-8901.jpg|Chester V's minions defeat #4 cloudy2-disneyscreencaps.com-9592.jpg|Chester V's death hotel2-disneyscreencaps.com-9196.jpg|Bat Cronies' defeats hotel2-disneyscreencaps.com-9338.jpg|Bela's defeat shaw ed an edna deafet.png|Shaw, Ed and Edna's defeat (Open Season: Scared Silly) Gargamel running from the lake.png|Gargamel, Azrael and Monty's defeat (The Lost Village) Tank_Evans_rehabilitation.jpg|Tank Evans's rehabilitation (2nd Film) Screenshot_2017-07-30-01-29-39.png|Anti-Virus Bots' death Smiler's defeat.png|Smiler's defeat Thaddeus&Rufus7.jpg|Thaddeus and Rufus' rehabilitation Live-Action films the-smurfs-disneyscreencaps.com-11403.jpg|Gargamel and Azrael's defeat (1st film) smurfs2-disneyscreencaps.com-11474.jpg|Gargamel and Azrael's defeat (2nd film) snowman and werwolf deafet.png|Abominable Snowman and Will Blake's defeat mummy deafet.png|Prince Khor-Ru's defeat gouls deafet.png|Graveyard Ghouls' defeat gnomes deafet.png|Lawn Gnomes' defeat clown deafet.png|Murder the Clown's defeat scarcrow.png|The Scarecrows' defeat blob.png|The Blob's defeat mantis.png|Giant Praying Mantis' defeat Slappy's_defeat.png|Slappy the Dummy's defeat Short films zyzaks death.png|Zyzaks' death brad spoylt defeat.png|Brad Spoylt's defeat the skeletoons deafet.png|The Skeletons' defeat Category:Villains Category:Defeats Category:Deaths Category:Movies Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Presumed Deceased Characters Category:Those killed at the end Category:Those eaten